


Beach Body

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Is So Done, Sharing Clothes, Shirtless Steve, kids playing with buckys arm, shirtless bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers take a week on the beach and share a house.<br/>Bucky is scared to show his metal arm but a lovely surprise awaits him when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Body

The Avengers were taking a week off. Usually, they were either on various missions or staying in the Stark Tower, ready to operate. But after everything that happened after Tony and Steve’s fight, they decided to all come back together and have a nice week at the beach. No drama, no fights, no problems. Of course, if something major happened they would be ready. Anyways, Steve’s shield never left his side, Tony always had his equipment ready and Clint’s arrows were never far. But they didn’t want to search for problems to solve. The world could wait a week. They decided to drive to the beach and rent a house over there. It would be good for everyone. Clint and Natasha were alternating behind the wheel, Bucky and Steve were cracking old jokes or remembering events from their “good ol’ days” while Tony was making sassy comments behind their back. Vision and Wanda, the newest couple of the team were cuddling in the back of the truck. Sam and Scott were just enjoying the view and chatting about the fight that brought them together. Some people were missing for various reasons but they made sure to send texts to wish them a great week. 

When the car stopped in the alley, Steve was the first to get out. He ran to the door and waited impatiently for Natasha to unlock the door. He looked like a kid. He climbed the stairs two by two and opened the door of the only room on the third floor. 

“Buck and I are going to take this one!” Steve shouted to the rest of the crew, which were still two floors below. 

“Yeah,‘s better off like that. Ain’t excited to hear you tonight, doll,” Sam shouted, visibly disgusted. Steve cheeks and ears turned red. 

Bucky climbed the stairs slowly. He looked worried. His new arm in place, his head pretty much back to normal, his boyfriend back at his side, everything was supposed to be fine. But he was scared to death. He was scared to spend time with Steve’s friends, he was scared to go on the beach. But he wanted to do it for Steve. He had to. He walked to Steve and grabbed his hands and brought it to his lips.

“’M sure he secretly likes it, Stevie,” Bucky smiled, trying to look as relaxed as he could. 

Everyone was calling their room. Clint and Nat on the first with Sam because they were always the first to wake up and make breakfast. Vision and Wanda on the second floor, Tony and Scott on the other side of the hallway. In separate bedrooms, obviously, because “there was no way Tony would sleep with a thief”. And Bucky and Steve, in the attic’s room. Their room was beautiful. It had a view on the beach and the ocean, the sun crashing through the window. The king size bed had ocean blue sheets and the pillows were fluffy. The room was small, the boys had to bend down near the window because the roof was low. 

Bucky started to unpack their bags. Some time ago, they decided that sharing clothes was a good idea. They were the same size and had the same tastes. Plus, they both liked to see each other in the other’s clothes. So they had only brought one bag for the two of them. Anyway, the beach means no shirt, right? Especially when you’re a super fit super soldier with abs of steel and pecs of iron. There was nothing to be ashamed of, well, that’s what Steve thought. Bucky had other opinions on the subject. 

“Stop this, I want to go to the beach! Come on!” Steve cried, pulling Bucky’s hand towards the door. 

“Darling, we have all week. We can take our time,” Bucky was just trying to avoid the show on the beach, when everyone would see his metal arm. 

Steve sighted. “Always so responsible. Come on, let’s have some fun like we used to do when we were kids,” Steve was mastering his puppy eyes look. Damn, refusing anything to this face was impossible. 

“We’re a hundred years old, Stevie,” Bucky’s will was fading away at the sight of his precious little Stevie’s adorable face. 

“Please, Buck, Please,” Steve had tears in his eyes, his mouth was pouting. 

Bucky couldn’t resist. “Okay, okay. Let’s go,” Bucky smiled. 

They walked the 200 hundred meters that separated them from the beach and laid down their towels on the sand. Steve removed his shirt. The serum had work wonders on the guy. At the sight of his body, Bucky felt both turned on and terribly ashamed. Oh, he knew he wasn’t that bad, it was just the arm and the scars. Bucky knew it would scare people and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want anyone to notice him. Not for that, not for looking like a metallic monster, at least. 

“Stop showing off, life’s not a photoshoot, darling,” Bucky laughed at Steve. “Plus, everyone’s gonna look at you now.” Bucky pouted. 

“Well, they’ll see what hot dude I am with and they will be jealous and you’ll be so proud, aren’t you?” Steve said, kissing Bucky’s cheek softly. “You just have to remove yours to let them see how gorgeous you look,” Steve was tucking Bucky’s white shirt. 

Bucky swallowed hard and looked away, hoping Steve wouldn’t see the fear in his eyes. Unfortunately, Steve noticed. He took his chin in between his thumb and index and turned Bucky’s face back to his, meeting his gaze. 

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong? I can put my shirt back on if you don’t like it, you know,” Steve looked worried. 

Bucky exhaled a little laugh. “Oh no, Stevie. You look stunning, I want people to be jealous of me, I want people to know this gorgeous body is all mine. ‘S not that.” Bucky kissed Steve’s lips tenderly, hoping his little speech would stop Steve from asking questions. 

“I’m all yours, Bucky. But what’s wrong, Buck, tell me, please,” Steve wouldn’t stop asking questions. 

Bucky sighted. “I can’t... I can’t…” He didn’t know how to say it.

“What can’t you do?” Steve asked. 

“It’s… it’s… that.” He mumbled, lifting his left hand.

“Oh, Buck.” Steve’s eyes filled with tears. “Bucky, this arm is part of who you are. And everything you are is beautiful; you shouldn’t be ashamed of it. I’m sure people won’t even mind, they will be too appealed by your dark look and those sexy abs,” Steve was smiling. 

Bucky wasn’t convinced. “’M gonna scare them. Next to you, I look like a monster,” Bucky couldn’t look at Steve but he was clinging to the blonde’s fingers. 

“Next to me, you look like my boyfriend. You look great, especially when we see that beautiful smile of yours. But I get it, sweetheart. You can remove it when you’re ready, just know that I would like that very much,” Steve forced Bucky to look at him and kissed his forehead. Steve was used to comfort Bucky about himself, even though Bucky was always the most confident about everything else. He was the one taking care of Steve, but Steve liked to give back once in a while. 

“All right. Just not today, okay?” Bucky tried a little smile. 

“Well, not today on the beach. But maybe when we’re alone tonight…” Steve was tucking Bucky’s shirt, biting his lips. 

“Always wanting more, right, baby?” Bucky was smirking now. 

Steve smiled. “Can we go now? Suddenly I’m really, really tired,” Steve acted all shy. 

“Oh no, doll. You were the one who wanted to come here, so assume it,” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s nose and wrapped his flesh arm around his boyfriend, laying them down. 

 

“I’m sorry, Captain America and Sergeant Barnes, they send me to tell you the breakfast is served,” Scott said, softly knocking at the door. 

Steve opened the door shortly after, rubbing his eyes. His bed hair was messy. 

“Told you to call us Steve and Bucky, Scott. We’re coming in a minute,” Steve said and when Scott mumbled apologies and ran downstairs, he turned to his boyfriend. “Wake up, Buck, everyone’s gonna tease us again because of you.”

Bucky got up on his elbow. “Well, I think it might be because of you. After all, you’re the one making so much noise.” Bucky laughed. 

Steve threw a shirt at Bucky’s face and they both went downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the table, already eating. 

“Had a great night, baby doll?” Clint asked to a blushing Steve. 

“Don’t even mention that. My ears are scarred for life,” Sam cried, covering his ears. 

“’M sure every single one of you enjoyed it,” Bucky teased. 

“Well, Steve sure did!” Tony said and everyone burst out in laugh. 

After the breakfast, everyone decided to go to the beach. Vision and Wanda cuddling under a sunshade to protect Wanda’s sensitive skin, Clint, Nat, Sam and Scott swimming in the water. Tony reading in a chair and finally, Steve and Bucky playing volleyball. The sun was hot on their skin and Bucky was scared his metal arm would be too hot to touch but T’Challa had created a system to cool it down or warm it up when needed. The two boys were giving their heart and soul to the game, diving without hesitation to save the point. After a few points, Sam and Scott decided to join and paired up against the couple. The competition was fierce and soon enough a few boys and girls gathered around the court to watch them play. The crowd was cheering up for both sides and the guys didn’t hesitate to show their skills. Steve and Bucky won the final game and Sam and Scott bowed down before the winners while everyone was shouting and clapping, smiles on every faces. Bucky held Steve close to his hips when they sat back down on their towels. 

“You were amazing!” Steve said, excited. 

“You were pretty great, too, darling,” Bucky said, kissing his volleyball partner’s lips. 

Then, out of nowhere, he got up and removed his gray, sweaty t-shirt, leaving Steve breathless, and sat back down. Steve was looking at Bucky with frowned eyebrows and an open mouth.

“It was soggy, all right?” Bucky said.

“Okay.” Steve said, running his fingers on Bucky’s chest. “It’s really, really fine by me.” 

They were lying on their backs when something touched Bucky’s metal arm. He jumped. It was a little kid’s hand. The little boy was maybe 5 or 6 and he was looking at the arm with admiration and awe. Bucky was confused but he didn’t move. The boy ran his fingers on the metal, played with the fingers. Bucky pocked Steve up with his other arm and before Steve could complain he saw the kid. He looked at Bucky and his eyes were saying: Told you so. Bucky smiled at the little kid and he smiled too. He quickly ran away and Bucky was sad that this precious moment had been so short, but soon enough the boy was back with friends. There were at least 5 children gathering up around Bucky’s arm, asking him how he got it or what he could to with it. When he said it was super strong, they asked him to lift them up with it. Bucky did so happily, feeling Steve’s gaze on his back. A little girl traced the scars on his chest softly with tears in her eyes and said she was sorry he was hurt. Bucky’s heart broke and his throat suddenly got tighter. Steve was patting his back, smiling at the little kids, playing with them. There was one little guy who seemed shy, he wasn’t part of the kids near Bucky but he was definitely staring intensely. Bucky looked at him and smiled at him, which seemed enough for the little kid to run up to Bucky. 

“What’s your name, little guy?” Bucky asked.

“I’m Alex.” The little boy responded, shy. 

“Hi Alex. I’m Bucky. This is my friend Steve,” Bucky pointed at Steve who waved at the kid. 

“I know him, he’s Captain America. I know you too, I’ve seen you on the television. And I know he’s not your friend,” the kid giggled. 

“You’re right, kiddo! We’re glad to meet you,” Steve answered. 

Bucky noticed Alex was wearing long sleeves. He asked why and the little guy showed his prosthetic arm. 

“Hey! You got one just like me!” Bucky shouted, holding his left hand in the air, reaching to the little kid’s.

“I wish I could be as strong as you one day,” Alex said, his prosthetic hand playing with Bucky’s. 

Bucky turned to Steve, eyes filled with tears. Steve squeezed his shoulder. 

“One day you will, I promise. We’re special, you and I,” Bucky smiled to his new friend. 

When the kids left, Bucky turned to Steve and buried his nose in his neck. Steve wrapped his arms around the brunette. 

“I told you people would love you. And I love so much more than anyone else. Plus, you can help people like you now,” Steve whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Thanks, Stevie. I love you,” Bucky said in Steve’s neck. 

“I love you too, my perfect beach-body-prosthetic-arm boyfriend,” Steve said, and they both starting laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it, i might add some more if you'd like me to :) 
> 
> thanks for reading, lovely peeps <3


End file.
